explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Flashback
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-145 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Brannon Braga |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0708897 |guests=Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand, Jeremy Roberts as Dimitri Valtane, Boris Krutenog as Excelsior Helmsman, Michael Ansara as Kang, George Takei as Hikaru Sulu, Demitris Lawson as Young Tuvok and (uncredited) Tarik Ergin as Lt. Ayala |previous_production=False Profits |next_production=Basics Part 2 |episode=VGR S03E02 |airdate=11 September 1996 |previous_release=Basics Part 2 |next_release=The Chute |story_date(s)=50126.4 (2373/2293) |previous_story= Basics Part 2 False Profits |next_story=The Chute }} Summary As Voyager monitors a nebula with large quantities of the power source sirillium, Tuvok finds his hands shaking, and requests permission to go to Sickbay. En route, he experiences a flashback that involves him trying to pull a young girl off a cliff to safety. The girl ends up falling, horrifying young Tuvok. Eventually, he arrives in Sickbay, and collapses, convulsing on the floor. In Sickbay, Tuvok describes the memory, but insists the events he "remembered" never occurred. With no clear cause of his symptoms, he is dismissed with a device to monitor his readings in case such an event occurs again. That night, he attempts to build a "structure of harmony" in an effort to aid his meditation, but cannot stop the structure from collapsing. After a visit from Kes, he attempts again. The next morning, he notes he had spent fourteen hours meditating, and still had no idea what the cause of the problem was. Ensign Kim could not find anything unusual with the nebula they were near, but Tuvok suggests they scan it for Klingon activity. B'Elanna Torres reminds him that the Klingon Empire is on the other side of the galaxy. Moments later, Tuvok sees the mental image again, and collapses once more. In Sickbay, the Doctor suggests the problem is a repressed memory, which in Vulcans can cause brain damage due to the conflict between the conscious and unconscious minds. The only possible course of action is to initiate a mind meld – normally undertaken with a family member. Tuvok explains he would go to one of the Vulcans on board but he feels Janeway is the best choice to assist him in locating and reintegrating the memory. During the meld she would be an outside observer of the memories, unnoticed by anyone but Tuvok. When Tuvok initiates the mind meld, he attempts to take them to the cliff in his memory, but instead they appear on the USS Excelsior, under attack by the Klingons. Explaining the attack, the memory moves once more, to three days before, when Praxis exploded. After learning about how Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were placed on trial for the assassination of the Klingon Chancellor, Captain Sulu attempted a rescue mission, which Tuvok was the only Excelsior crew member to protest. In an effort to avoid confrontation with the Klingons, Sulu ordered an approach path through a nebula which bore a remarkable physical similarity to the one Voyager was observing in the Delta Quadrant – the appearance causing Tuvok to recall the repressed memory once more, breaking the mind meld. After a period of recovery for Tuvok, during which Janeway and Kim comment on the differences between Starfleet of the 23rd century and the 24th, they try the mind meld again – appearing once more on the Excelsior. After a discussion about Tuvok's motivations for joining Starfleet, a small Klingon attack began. After Sulu claimed their navigational equipment had malfunctioned, Kang insisted upon escorting the Excelsior back to Federation space, to help them from getting lost again. Sulu agreed, but on the way out of the nebula they were in, came up with a plan to disable the Klingon ship by igniting the sirillium that was also present in that nebula. After this succeeded, they set course once more for Qo'noS, before being attacked again by three Klingon battlecruisers – an attack that killed Lieutenant Dimitri Valtane. As Tuvok watched Valtane die, the memory appeared once more, and in Sickbay, the neural engrams destabilize, preventing the meld from being broken. On the Excelsior, Sulu could suddenly see Janeway, who was supposed to merely be an observer. In an effort to blend into the memories, Tuvok takes Janeway to a time where she can steal Commander Janice Rand's uniform. In Sickbay, the Doctor and Kes notice an irregularity in the memories, and deduced they were not in fact memories, but instead a virus. Using thoron radiation, they begin to kill the virus. On the Excelsior, the attack occurs once more, and Valtane dies when a plasma conduit behind his console explodes. The image of the girl on the cliff appears, but this time, it is Janeway who is letting the girl fall. As the Doctor continues the efforts to kill the virus, it tracks back, changing to Valtane, and then an endless stream of other children. Eventually, it dies, and Tuvok breaks the meld. In Sickbay, the Doctor and Kes explain what must have happened: the virus thrived on neural peptides, and hid itself by creating the false memory that the person bearing it would repress, so the virus could live in secret, and migrate from person to person as its hosts died. Walking down a corridor, Janeway suggests that Tuvok missed those days, a suggestion Tuvok rejects. However, he admits that he is pleased to have been a part of them, and having experienced the memories, Janeway says she feels she was a part of them as well. As a result, Tuvok suggests that she could feel nostalgic for the both of them. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Cableface on Sunday, February 21, 1999 - 10:24 pm: For the most part, they recreate the events from ST6 fairly well. But somewhere along the line, the Helm guy acquires a thick Russian accent that wasn't there in the film. Seniram 12:49, January 15, 2018 (UTC) The change of accent is likely a symptom of the false memory. # Tuvok wastes a lot of time telling Valtane why he should get out of the way instead of just running over and shoving him out of his chair. Mike Konczewski on Monday, February 01, 1999 - 9:44 am: I think Tuvok is struggling between his duty to his friend and his duty to remain at his station. ' # ''cableface on Saturday, September 04, 1999 - 3:24 pm: If I remember correctly, Tuvok mentions that two days after the Praxis explosion, Kirk and McCoy were arrested. But at the meeting where Kirk is given the assignment, Spock mentions that the explosion happened two months ago. Although, I think I may be wrong about one of these facts. ''Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Sunday, June 11, 2000 - 11:10 pm:'' I recently rewatched ST6 and It was indeed two months after the praxis explosion that Kirk was given the assignment. dotter31 on Thursday, June 22, 2006 - 6:09 am: I noticed that one too. It would seem that the creators messed up and should have had Tim Russ say "months" not "days". The only non-reality explanation I can think of is that the amount of time was distorted due to his weakened brain.' # ''The Undesirable Element on Friday, October 13, 2000 - 1:30 pm: Rand mentions at one point that Tuvok has only had 3 months of actual experience in space. But in Star Trek 6, the Excelsior is on it's way home after a 3 YEAR mission of cataloging gaseous anomalies. When did Tuvok get the chance to come on board. Seniram 12:49, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Perhaps she actually said 3 years, and it got altered to 3 months as a side effect of the parasite. ''' # Sulu says that they will enter into Klingon space by passing through a nebula that prevents the Klingons from detecting them. Presumably, this nebula would be partially on the Klingon side and partially on the Federation side. In other words, this nebula is like a secret passage into Klingon space. Unfortunately, nebulas are no secret. They're big and they don't move so why don't the Klingons have about 2 dozen ships guarding their side of the nebula? Surely they know that the Feds could send ships through undetected. '''They may not, under normal circumstances, consider it worthwhile guarding the nebula. # When Janeway stole Rand's clothes, what did they do with Rand? Did they just leave her in the crew quarters naked? Seniram 12:49, January 15, 2018 (UTC) IIRC, Janeway only ‘borrowed’ Rand’s service jacket., with the pair leaving her hidden on a bunk. FANDOM # Firesnowe on August 30, 2019 - 05:18 Janeway says the Praxis incident "led to the first Federation-Klingon peace treaty". In "Day of the Dove", Kang says "For three years, the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been at peace. A treaty we have honored to the letter. " Even if we ignore any peace treaties in the semi-separate DIS timeline, there was an earlier peace treaty. (Possibly two treaties if the Organians forced a separate peace in "Errand of Mercy".) SeniramUK 16:47, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Janeway is referring to the post Praxis treaty as the first, because is was the first treaty to be freely negotiated by both sides - the Organian treaty was imposed on both parties about three years before Day of the Dove, and therefore may not truly qualify! Category:Episodes Category:Voyager